


Night In

by Bam4Me



Series: Unexpected Consequences [4]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Animal Play, Established Relationship, Kitten Obi, M/M, Owner Bail, Pet Play, kitten play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: Bail Organa is a cat person. Obi-Wan Kenobi is a person who would rather be a cat. They work out really well together.





	Night In

**Author's Note:**

> Note: It doesn't actively say why, but when Shmi and Cliegg and Owen finally leave, they're going to Naboo. Mainly, because Padme offered, and because Satine agrees that things can get pretty violent on Mandalore sometimes and it's best to keep them safe. Also, in case it's not clear, this isn't their first time doing pet play.
> 
> This is the series I have the most stuff built up for a series of, and so I'm just gonna start posting tons of random one shots in the series cause I have SO much stuff for it. Do not ask me when I'll be posting, every time you guys do (and this fandom is redic af about it) I wait longer before I write more. 
> 
> gatersgonewild.tumblr.com

It was no wonder that even the children in the crèche were talking about Knight Kenobi’s… diliances, with the Alderaanian prince, since there wasn’t much subtlety in their rendezvous.

 

Thing is, Obi-Wan and Bail had stopped trying to hide these things years ago. It just wasn’t… plausible. Going on eleven years now, and they just couldn’t expect to keep this secret all their lives.

 

So they stopped trying.

 

Bail opened the door to his apartment with a little grin on his face, before turning to a confused look as he looked around Obi-Wan and into the hallway. “Hey, where’s the kid?”

 

Obi-Wan followed Bail into the living room with an utterly pleased grin on his face. “With his momma back at the temple. Spending quality time with the family.”

 

Bail couldn’t help the sappy grin on his own face as he stepped into the kitchen. “Well, that’s good for him, but I think Miss Tea might miss him, she’s been watching the window all day, waiting for you two to show up.”

 

The lean little white and brown spotted cat came into the room at her name, looking around the room before spotting Obi-Wan and coming over to investigate him. She sniffed at his shoe for a second before looking up at him, face upset.

 

Where was the little human who gave her treats when no one was looking? Her nice little snuggle buddy with the soft robes who slept with her? Her nice buddy?

 

“I think she’s upset you didn’t bring Ani.”

 

Of  _ course _ she’s upset, who will give her the love and happiness she deserves?

 

Obi-Wan reached down and scooped the dramatic little thing up in his arms, cradling her to his chest while she poured out all her woes and frustration into the force, like the properly trained Jedi Master she was.  _ Obviously _ .

 

“I think she’s going to be coming home with me tomorrow. She needs to spend some time with Ani.”

 

Bail came back into the room, wiping his hands on a dishcloth as he did. Obviously he was cooking something. Oh thank god, Obi-Wan missed his cooking constantly.

 

He had to eat in the temple dining hall today, and he’s pretty sure he’s offended at least half his taste buds.

 

He closed his eyes with a little sigh when Bail leaned in, pressing a kiss to his forehead. He leaned against the bigger man for a minute with the calm cat sitting quietly between them, happily accepting the cuddles she deserves. “It’s been a while since it was just you here.”

 

Obi-Wan coloured a little red, looking down from his gaze. “I’m sorry, Ani is just so fragile right now- well, that’s going to get better with his mom here for a few months, but he needs…”

 

“You. He needs you, and now he needs his mother. You do him good, not leaving him in the temple when you need to get away.”

 

It was their thing. About once a week they would get away from the temple if their schedules allowed it. The ride to Bail’s apartment was barely five minutes away, and the quiet did them both good. Since Qui-Gon… well it’s like… all the force sensitive people around, it was like trying to listen to music through a punctured eardrum. Painful. Very painful. And Anakin had never grown up in that sort of situation, all the  _ chatter _ kept him up at night and made it hard to concentrate.

 

He feels like he’s taking advantage, but in the past two years, Bail’s home has become a safe haven for the two of them to get away from the noise.

 

But now Anakin was eager to stay in the temple with his mother, and Quinlan had pointedly shoved Obi-Wan outside onto the temple steps, telling him to take the night off for himself.

 

It wasn’t subtle, and he’s pretty sure he saw at least two other knights giggling at him.

 

“You’re stressed. Very stressed.”

 

Obi-Wan stepped up into his space, squishing the cat between them. She made no actual move to get away, but a singular, grumpy little meow at it, squirming so she could stick her head on Obi-Wan’s shoulder, comfortable there. Bail just laughed at her and pulled the jedi closer. 

 

“I’m not stressed. Anakin knows his mother is safe now. They took out her tracker and explosives today. Ani has his mom.”

 

Bail didn’t have to remind the man that Anakin wasn’t the only one who lost someone. It was unspoken, and any attempt to ask about it would make Obi-Wan shut down.

 

“You know, now is the perfect time for the two of us to play. As much as I love the kid, it’s better to play while he isn’t around. Why don’t you go lay down in the bedroom with Miss? I’ll be in in ten minutes. Give you a chance to settle a little.”

 

Obi-Wan considered that for a moment before nodding into his chest, face flushed in embarrassment. He  _ liked _ playing with Bail, but it was hard to admit it. Really hard.

 

Jedi didn’t  _ need _ this sort of thing. Playing pretend was for children. But his anxiety was so  _ high _ sometimes, and being here, with Bail, it calmed him down.

 

He wished his master was still alive. He wished it so hard it hurt almost desperately. He wished he could go back to when the biggest obstacle with his anxiety, was wondering if he should come spend a day with Bail, or go hide in Qui-Gon’s robes till he made him all better.

 

He wanted to go back.

 

But he wouldn’t give up Anakin for the world. He didn’t want to lose Anakin. What if Anakin decided to leave with his mom when they finally left for Naboo? His mother would be there, finally free and safe from slavery under the watch of the queen. Padmé would be there, the girl that Anakin still had a crush on, and he would be able to spend time with her. He would have a father finally, and a brother too.

 

What was keeping Anakin here anyways?

 

“You’re a good master, Obi-Wan.” Bail was rubbing his back and Obi-Wan’s breath was coming in hard and fast, and before he knew it, tears were leaking out. Miss Tea let out a little huff of air and leaned up to lick at them, making him laugh a little while Bail held him closer, letting him get it all out. “You’re a good knight, and you’re a good master. Anakin will only leave if he needs to, and if he does, you can damn well bet it’s not going to be because you did him wrong.”

 

Obi-Wan nodded into his shoulder, leeching as much comfort as he could from his oldest love. His best friend. Bail was good to him. He wouldn’t leave him, would he?

 

He looked up at him through squinted suspicious eyes, and Bail looked back for a moment before snorting. “Don't look at me like that, I'm not going anywhere.”

 

Obi-Wan watched him for another minute before pulling out of his arms and heading back towards the bedroom, already replacing actual words with little chirping sounds instead. He was done crying, he wanted to play. 

 

“Okay, I'll be in in a few minutes.”

 

Obi-Wan came into the bedroom, keeping the lights low, and went right to the bed, crawling up onto it with a pleased little sigh. Miss Tea happily walked over so she could squish herself into the space between his stomach and the blanket while he sunk into the soft bed. It was nice here. He just needed to not think for a while.

 

When Bail came in he’d kicked off most of his robes and boots, and was snuggling with the cat, the two of them purring so loud he could hear it from the hallway. “You two look cosy.”

 

He came over to the side of the bed, sitting next to the two of them there. He had something in his hands, and Obi-Wan perked up when he saw it, making an eager little chirruping noise in his throat, eagerly pushing his way into Bail’s lap with a rumbling purr as the man laughed and started petting his hair. “Such an eager little thing for me, you want your collar, pet?”

 

Obi-Wan gave another eager little chirrup, pushing into Bail’s chest and hands while Bail tried to get him to sit still so he could lock the collar around his neck. Bail laughed. “Obi, sweetheart, you need to sit still for the collar.”

 

Obi-Wan pouted at him, but begrudgingly held still for a moment, just long enough to get the collar locked around his neck, and then went back to snuggling into him, demanding pets and love. Life was good here.

 

***

 

“That would probably be easier if you didn’t try to stick your  _ whole _ face in the bowl as you drink.”

 

Obi-Wan pulled back from the water bowl again with a sneeze and a shake, pawing at his face in an attempt to get all the water off. Drinking from the bowl was too hard, why did it have to be so hard. Miss Tea knew how to do it without getting all wet, but Obi-Wan didn’t understand her methods. She was, by far, the superior cat. He switched over to grooming all the water off his hands with his tongue now, sitting primly on the kitchen floor while Bail laughed at him. Dinner had been good and Bail had hand-fed him there. Why can’t Bail hand feed him water too? Humans did amazing things, surely there must be a way.

 

He prowled closer to the happy human, putting a paw on his leg and leaning up so he could nuzzle into his hip, pleased purring going through his body at the feeling of Bail’s hands in his hair. It felt good to be pet. He loved it. “Is it time for pets and snuggling, kitten?”

 

Obi-Wan eagerly chirruped an agreement, letting Bail move towards the living room, following at a leisurely pace. Miss Tea followed too, happy for living room cuddles too. They were all snuggled up on the couch, Bail watching a holovideo and the two cats sitting in his lap while Obi-Wan chewed on his hand.

 

Yeah, things will turn out okay. Things will be good. Bail will be there for Obi-Wan.

 

When Obi-Wan looked into Bail’s future, sometimes he saw the man old, turning grey even, laughing, and often times, with Obi-Wan himself. He knew he wasn’t supposed to put his bets on visions of the future to guide him, but it was more of a comfort than an assurance. Keep continuing and things will be good. 

 

Times like these, continuing forward doesn’t seem so hard. 

**Author's Note:**

> gatersgonewild.tumblr.com


End file.
